The Court of the Black Queen
by AvaEobane
Summary: We saw the soldiers of the North, the East and the ones who work in the capital. We never saw the West. This time, things are different and the soldiers and state alchemists from West City are taking part in the game.


**Even though I own all the OC's, I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_  
_**

* * *

**_The court of the black Queen_**

_Lieutenant General Charlotte Llewellyn – The Black Queen of the Court  
Major General Kay Hamilton – The Magician  
Brigadier General Bendix Llewellyn – The Emerald Prince  
Lieutenant Colonel Jadelina Mustang-Tempest – The Breaking Point  
Lieutenant Colonel Philippe Mustang-Tempest – The Knight of the Court  
Major Helena H. Hamilton – The Healer  
Major Serena Hawkeye Hamilton – The Remaining Sound  
Major Charles Mayer – The Philosopher  
Major Beatrice Rodriguez – The Keeper  
Captain Martin Force – The Reminder  
__  
Nerissa Hawkeye – The Joker  
Peter Hamilton, former General – The Shadow_

* * *

**1st Chapter – The Court**

* * *

Major Edward Elric, better known as the Fullmetal Alchemist or the Hero of the people, had visited his Teacher, Mrs Izumi Curtis who was the most infamous housewife in all Amestris, and she had dragged him toWestCitywhere she knew some soldiers/state alchemists who could have useful information for him. Alongside with the housewife and her pupil had Alphonse Elric and Sig Curtis boarded the train from South to West City and were currently crossing the yard of the Western Headquarters in order to visit the people who had the needed information.

Izumi walked towards the young woman on the reception and smiled dangerously as she put her palm onto the smooth surface of the counter. "I want to speak Breeze," she said calmly. "I am the aunt of them … I mean … they are expecting me, you know?"

"The Lieutenant Colonels are in their office," the woman replied. "Try to stay alive, madam, will you? The general will throw a fit when they cause another lawsuit, you know?"

Edward watched how his Teacher gulped and how she nodded. "I'll try my best," she promised before she tapped the wood once more. "Which floor?"

"Top alchemists get the top floor. They are on the fifth…"

The quartet made its way to the fifth floor and Edward frowned as he spotted the sign next to the door Izumi was heading towards. It read like this:  
_Lieutenant General Llewellyn, commander of the Western Area,  
Major General K. Hamilton, State Alchemist,  
Brigadier General Llewellyn, commander of the Special Forces,  
Lieutenant Colonels Mustang-Tempest, state alchemists,  
Major H. Hamilton, state alchemist,  
Major S. Hawkeye-Hamilton, state alchemist,  
Major Mayer, strategies,  
Major Rodriguez, assistant to Lieutenant Colonel P. Mustang-Tempest  
Captain Force, archive  
_"What's the matter, Ed?" Izumi asked.

"The offices are all equally small," he said, "and there is no way in hell that they have enough room to work properly. Furthermore, a Lieutenant General is hardly keen on sharing with so many people … neither is a major general, a brigadier general or a lieutenant colonel."

She shrugged. "I know two of them for years now … and they aren't even keen on working," she said with a frown. "Well, let's enter the room … and hope that we make it out alive…"

Alphonse tilted his head as he heard the deafening volume of the rock music inside the room … and he nearly lost his head when he saw the office. It was – for the lack of a better word – _huge_. It had the size of at least twelve offices and big windows that let in a lot of sunlight. Ten neat and tidy desks stood in a row on the windows and the rest of the gigantic room was occupied with the strangest things Alphonse had ever seen in the office of an officer. In one corner was a big kitchen where a blond-haired man was cooking lunch. Another door that lead into the room from the side swung open and a woman with long silver hair stepped into the office, clad in nothing more but a towel. She passed the visitors without looking at them and opened the drawer of a desk before she took out a hairbrush and went back to the bathroom. A single desk was occupied by a black-haired woman while the others were ignored by their owners who were sitting on the couches and talking. A tall redhead sat on one of the desks and enjoyed the sun before she jumped up to tackle a returning major in a hug. The oldest woman, a still very pretty blonde, laid on a couch and read a book before she suddenly turned around and looked at a younger blonde with headset. "He, Hamilton," she shouted. "How long do we have to wait?"

The woman, Hamilton, raised her head and held up four fingers before she returned to her work.

"That's good," the oldest woman, probably the highest-ranking officer, said.

Izumi finally composed herself far enough to clear her throat and glared at the back of the working woman. "Jadelina Mustang-Tempest!" she yelled and walked over to the woman to shake her roughly. "I didn't come from the South to be ignored by you! Turn around, straighten up and answer politely before I have to call your mother to yell at you!"

The soldier turned around and Edward stepped back as he saw her face. The woman, Jadelina Mustang-Tempest, looked a lot like Izumi, they even shared their annoyed frown. "What do you want?" she asked irritated. "In case you didn't notice, aunt, some people are working here!"

"But everything I can see here is a bunch of over-paid morons wasting the money I give to the state with the taxes I pay," Izumi hissed. "It's time to do something for your money, Jade. I have a manuscript and I am sure that you could help me with it. See it … as a challenge…"

The younger woman smirked. "A challenge, huh?" she asked. "Who would I be if I would refuse?"

"Not yourself, that's for sure," the housewife said as she handed over an emerald notebook. "I first wanted to ask your mother but everyone knows that you work for less money than your mother and I don't have any money to waste … especially since you work usually faster…"

"That sounds about right…" the state alchemist grinned while she opened the book. "Phil, can you get me my books? You know _The little Code breaker_ and _How to break alchemistic codes for dummies_?" she asked while she looked at the Roy-Mustang-lookalike who sat on a chair and was reading some book. "And where the hell is Lynn right know?"

"Hamilton is still under the shower … it's too bad that she just ruined another uniform…" the blond man in the kitchen said with a shrug. "Lunch is ready in three minutes, Mustang…"

"Wonderful," the woman called Jade muttered under her breath. "Well, breaking this code will take some hours … but I should get it until the end of the day. Izumi, sit down and read some of our books. Oh – and later today, we wanted to break down another wall … care to join us?"

Edward finally got to close his mouth. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked while he looked around. "How can it be allowed that you are all relaxing … why is no one but her working?"

"We already finished our paperwork for this month," the boss said while she sat up. "My name is Charlotte Llewellyn – and my handpicked team is able to deal with the workload of a whole month in less than three days … because we work together … and everyone can perfectly forge the signature of the others. We all are ambitious and dedicated workers, that helps too."

The man called Phil handed over a stack of books to the young woman who had asked for them and kissed her forehead. "Much fun, Jade," he said before he went into the kitchen. "Hey, do you need some help, Ben? I could help you a little bit with the food … really…"

"I cannot allow that!" the redhead exclaimed. "No offence, Phil, but you can _burn_ _water_!"

"Sssh, you are just jealous, Kay!" he yelled at her.

"Why should she be jealous?" Jade asked with a cruel smile. "Her meals are always _delicious_."

Phil tackled the black-haired woman and while he sat on her stomach, he put his hands on her sides and started to tickle her without mercy. "You will pay for it!" he yelled.

"Kids, stop it," another black-haired woman shouted while she lowered her book for a moment.

"Bea, you meanie!" Phil said while he pouted at her. "She insulted me!"

"I heard it and I honestly don't care! If you want to do something important, you could always clean up this office…" she said. "Well, back to work, boss."

Edward then noticed that no one was wearing the standard uniform. The blond woman with the headset was wearing shorts while the code-breaker was wearing nothing but black. The redhead wore a green and golden dress while the rest was wearing casual clothes. "What the hell is this madhouse here?" he asked. "It's not stated in the rules that this is allowed!"

"We are the special force of the Western Army," the blond cook stated with a shrug. "We are the most experienced and strongest soldiers this place has at the moment…"

"And you have an office that looks like you are just here to enjoy the time you get money for doing nothing," Edward said slowly. "While I am running around, risking my life for this country and nearly dying twice a week, you are eating pasta!"

"That's because we are so cool," Jade said from under Phil who was still sitting on her stomach.

"And we are getting visitors today," Phil added while he finally got up. "Iz, your best friend is coming today – and I can tell you that Jade will kill you when you hurt him somehow…"

The blonde with the headset raised her head and sighed deeply. "Could you shut up for a second?" she asked harshly. "I am trying to understand something."

"For our mission?" the silver-haired woman asked. "Could you already…"

"How as long as you are making more noise than a bunch of monkeys?" she asked back.

"Alright, guys, you heard Serena!" the redhead yelled.

The blond woman called Serena started to take notes while she used crayons to colour a map before she looked back at her superior. "Madam, we should send a unit to the abandoned houses on the riverside," she said calmly. "Our targets are there … and the evidence too."

The redhead cheered while she patted her shoulder. "And another case solved, Rena!" she said.

"Looks like it," the silver-haired woman stated. "But that's the way we work in the West: every single member of our team has his place – and just the bests get into the team…"


End file.
